Phantom of the Piano
by Summers-Wind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Jude works late one night and stumbles across 'The Phantom' playing songs on the piano in an abandoned studio. Somehow, Darius has Jude sing his songs for his annual winter concert. Is it Liam, Shay, Tommy, Jamie, SME, or someone new?
1. Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

It was a chilly November evening, well past 11PM, and G-Major had just about died down for the night.

In Studio C, Jude had just finished writing a new song on her guitar, and placed her songbook in her guitar case, and snapped the case shut. She picked up the case with her right hand, and walked out of the studio, and was about to head home, when noise flooded her ears.

It was dim, and it was definitely a single piano, not a keyboard or anything techno. The music had to be the most beautiful thing that Jude had ever heard, and so she stood absolutely still for a moment, listening from where the music was coming from. It was coming from the far side of G-Major, where none of the artists usually went.

Curious, Jude began walking towards the music.

She passed a janitor pushing a cart, and kept listening. Finally, she approached the music, and finally the words came into play, "_Two beds and a coffee machine_,"

The voice sang quietly, but the mysterious musician must have heard her, because the music subsided, and she her light footsteps heading towards the back of G-Major.

"Two beds and a coffee machine," Jude murmured, before she heard a crash, which made her flinch, and her entire mind go blank for a moment.

Forgetting about the mystery singer, Jude rushed back towards the lobby.

She passed Liam's office, and noticed that he was talking on his phone in a hushed voice.

And she soon began to pick up her speed, slightly fearing the building that she had grown accustomed to over the years.

She then saw Tommy step out of Studio D.

Tommy's eyes met Jude's, and Tommy seemed shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I was finishing up my new song, and then I… What are you doing here?"

"I was finishing up some business for D,"

Jude nodded her head, but remained still. Almost as if she forgot her entire intentions for a moment, and her mind was frozen.

"Go home, Jude," Tommy said, his voice rough, and calm.

Jude agreed, and then began walking towards the exit.

She passed Jamie who was sitting at the front desk, still hard at work.

Jude looked at Jamie and gave a slight cough, "clearing her throat".

Jamie looked up.

"I'm finishing up the last details of Patsy's album," Jamie said, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay… have a good night Jame," Jude said walking out of G- Major.

"You too," Jamie called after Jude.

Jude passed the few cars that still remained parked in the G-Major parking lot, heading to her car, which was in the back of the lot, when she realized that she was not alone.

"Jude?" the man asked.

"Shay?" Jude asked back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dropping off something for Uncle D.," Shay responded.

"Cool," Jude responded, "Well talk to you later,"

"Why the hurry?" Shay asked.

"It's 11PM on a Sunday night, and I told my parents that I'd be home two hours ago," Jude responded.

"Kay, later!" Shay said, hoping into his car, and driving away. Jude, followed Shay out of the parking lot, and headed home.

Jude arrived to G-Major the next day, still lost in her thoughts of what had happened the night before.

She arrived to see Sadie at the front desk, the usual clients and visitors in the lobby, and the signed artists hard at work.

"Jude!" Darius' voice called.

Jude turned her head.

"I want to talk to you in my office! Now!"

Jude followed Darius into his office.

"The holiday's are approaching, and it's becoming tine for annual children's concert,"

"O…Kay…"

"Yes, anyways, this year I want you to be the feature artist, along with SME of course. I'm having some selections for songs that you'll be singing here," Darius said, lifting up a manila folder from off of his desk.

"But… Darius… I usually like to write my own songs… ones that I can relate to…" Jude said. "I like to get the emotion right when I'm singing…"

"Well, for this concert you don't have a choice," Darius replied sternly.

Jude opened the folder, and read the lyrics.

_And she takes another step_

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Check that he is sleeping_

_Pick up all the broken glass_

_And furniture on the floor_

_Been up half the night screaming_

_Now its time to get away_

_Pack up the kids in the car_

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

_And there are children to think of_

_Babys asleep in the back seat_

_Wonder how they'll ever make it_

_Through this living nightmare_

_But the mind is an amazing thing_

_Full of candy dreams and new toys_

_And another cheap hotel_

_Two beds and a coffee machine_

_But there are groceries to buy_

_And she knows shell have to go home_

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

_Another lonely highway in the black of night_

_There's hope in the darkness_

_I know you're gonna make it_

_Another ditch in the road_

_Keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

Silent fortress built to last 

_Wonder how I ever made it_

Although Jude didn't write the song, it didn't seem like it had been recorded before. It was obviously original, and obviously 'The Phantom', as the mystery artist had become known, knew about it.

"Two beds and a coffee machine," Jude murmured. "Darius, who wrote the song?" she asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," Darius said.

Jude walked out of Darius' office silently, and 'The Phantom's' song still on her mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or associated with 'Instant Star', or the song "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine' by Savage Garden.**

A/N: Sorry for not updating my other stories, but tons of other plot bunnies have been in my head, and this past week has been hectic. I won't even try and explain it all (and I'm sure that you would much rather not hear me go on endlessly about it). I'm not sure about how long this fic will be, but I originally planned it as a one-shot, but there were way too many ideas and things that I wanted to be said for that to happen. Anyways, some things in this chapter might not have made a whole lot of sense, but hopefully it will soon. Thanks for reading, and any feedback is appreciated:-)


	2. Better Days

The week had come, and passed, and Jude still had no clue as to who the Phantom was. She would have tried to look for clues, but Darius had a high demand for a hit, and her final exams for school were approaching.

"Jude!" a male voice called.

Jude turned her head.

"What Tommy?" Jude asked with annoyed tone in her voice. She again was thinking about the Phantom, and as much as she tried, she just couldn't get it out of her head.

"Darius wants the bootleg copy of your new song on his desk by 9AM tomorrow,"

"Screw Darius," Jude mumbled.

"There's more to this world than you Jude," Tommy said coldly.

"And what would that be?"

"Some of us have a thing called a life,"

"What? Another date, so you can go screw another girl?"

"There's more to--------" Tommy started to say, but was cut off.

"Jude!" Mason cried in happiness.

"Hey Mase!" Jude said hugging her friend. "How was the visit with your family?"

"I think I gained ten pounds with all the food I ate on Thanksgiving," Mason said putting his hand on his stomach.

Jude smiled at what Mason had told her, remembering her slightly…. less eventful holiday weekend.

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

_Damn!_ Jude though, hoping to avoid the question. "Sadie, and an order of Chinese food, just the way to spend the three days Darius gave me off!" Jude exclaimed with fake excitement.

"Aww Jude," Mason said giving his friend a hug, "I didn't mean to…"

It's fine Mase," Jude said giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"Promise?" Mason asked.

"Promise," Jude confirmed.

"Ms. Harrison!" Liam Fenway called out from the doorway.

"You want something Liam?" Jude asked, "'Cuz Tommy and I were just about to go finish recording,"

"I hate to rain on your parade, but that will have to be delayed. Mr. Mills wants you ASAP,"

Jude gave Tommy an apologetic glance, and she thought that she saw Tommy let out a big sigh, before entering Darius' office.

"Jude!" Darius said with more enthusiasm that was comforting too see him have, "Just who I was looking for!"

"What do you want Darius? Jude questioned.

"You know how I said that I was going to have you sing someone else's songs?"

"How could I forget?" Jude grumbled.

"Well, the person who is donating their songs has been writing them, and will be continuing to up until the middle of the month. So. I will be giving them to you as I get them,"

"Sure," Jude sighed. "Can I get to recording now?"

"Sure," Darius replied, his enthusiasm finally fading. "And before I forget," he said handing Jude another manila folder, "Here's the next song that you should get to working on when your finished recording today,"

Jude gave another huff, before grabbing the folder from the record company owner's hands.

She started heading towards the door, and decided to take a look at the song that Darius had for her to sing, out of curiosity.

"_Better Days_," she whispered the song's title, and let it burn in her head.

Jude finally headed towards the studio, and recorded her latest song.

"I gotta date," Tommy said quickly, rushing around, and grabbing his coat.

Jude rolled her eyes at Tommy, as he sped out the door.

"Who's he sleeping with now? Jude asked. "Paris Hilton?" Jude asked Kwest, as she set her guitar down.

"I don't think that I should…" Kwest began to say, hitting a few switches consecutively on the soundboard.

"What the hell Kwest?" Jude asked.

"Tom and I don't talk about our sex lives, Jude," Kwest said calmly. "Girls yeah, but not out girlfriends,"

"Fine," Jude mumbled, opening up her guitar case.

Kwest finally shutting off the soundboard, and taking the disk containing Jude's newly recorded song out.

"Night Jude," Kwest said, leaving Jude alone in the studio, as she continued to pack up her things.

In the quiet of the studio, Jude could vaguely hear Shay rapping in the studio next door. Enjoying the raspy beat that she heard, Jude decided to go listen to Shay finish recording a song.

Jude exited the studio, and closed the door behind her, and just as she did so she saw Jamie speed past her.

"Hi Jude! By Jude!" Jamie shouted, waving several papers rolled up scroll style in his hand behind him, and continued running.

Jude's eyes followed Jude, until her was around the corner, and stood confused.

Finally entering Shay's studio, she walked quietly into the sound booth, and watched as his engineer and producer worked enthusiastically on the rap that Shay was currently doing.

Shay's engineer and producer finally decided to take what Jude presumed was a coffee break, and left Jude alone with Shay.

"Hey Jude," Shay said, coolly as ever.

"Hey Shay," Jude said coolly back.

There was an awkward beat of silence.

"Hey Shay?" Jude asked concisely. "Last Sunday I was here late, and I heard someone playing a song. Your Uncle didn't happen to mention anything about an artist of anything, did he?"

"No," Shay responded.

"It's cool," Jude said, shaking her thoughts of the Phantom off.

"Well I gotta go. Later!" Shay called as he went off.

And again, Jude was alone in a studio. When she heard _it_. _The piano_.

Jude followed the music again, and let it captivate her again. This time, she was carefully to walk silently, in fear of frightening off the Phantom.

She followed what could only be described as a magical song, when she again arrived in the back of the G-Major building.

She leaned her back against the wall, not daring too look inside the room where the Phantom play.

This time, she heard his voice. It was breathtaking; it had the depth that gave you the chills, yet soothed your entire body like a drug would at the same time.

And she soon heard the man begin to sing.

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And desire and love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Jude stood like a rock. This song understood her perfectly!

**Flashback: Christmas 1992:**

"_**Calm down! You're scaring the girls!" Jude's Mother shouted.**_

"_**Scare the girls?" Jude's Father asked.**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?"**_

_**Four-year old Jude watched, unable to move.**_

"_**Jude," Sadie, at six, said calmly, grabbing hold of her little sister's wrist.**_

_**Jude paid no attention to Sadie's words.**_

"_**Come on Jude," Sadie, pulling her sister towards the living room.**_

_**Jude slowly began to follow her sister to the Harrison's living room, and Sadie handed Jude her new China doll.**_

_**Jude took hold of the fragile doll, and held it closely, and Sadie protected both, wrapping her arms around them.**_

"_**I told you that you'd scare the girls!" came a scream, startling Jude.**_

_**Unbelievably startled, Jude jumped out of her sister's grasp, and into the air, allowing the China doll to fly across the room, and shatter into pieces. Just as the rest of her life soon would.**_

**End of Flashback:**

And Jude's mind came back into the present, and continued to be captivated by the song.

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_And it's someplace simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

_And the one poor child that saved this world_

_And there's 10 million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

And when the music subsided, Jude could feel her entire body shaking, and she began to feel that dizziness that you feel when you have just experience that song- adrenalin, and she tipped over.

Catching her balance, Jude slammed her foot down.

Jude looked in to make sure that she didn't disturb the Phantom, but she was too late. The Phantom was already up, and dashing out of the room. Jude barely made out the outline of a man, maybe a little over 6 feet.

Jude sighed, and headed back towards the lobby to get her guitar, so that she could go home for the night, and get a good nights rest; if she could sleep at all, that is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls

A/N: So… what do you think? Sorry about the infrequency of updates, but with school and everything else, updates sometimes take longer to get written and up. Thanks for the feedback! I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you! Any feedback is appreciated:-) 


End file.
